Truth
by SaryWinchester
Summary: Part of the Fairytales and Dreams Verse. Sam and Dean's children want to know how their parents fell in love. Post Mpreg.


**A/N:** **Hey guys! I know, it's been forever since I've posted anything. I never forgot this series, just had a bit of writers block. But now I'm back. :) I already have the first chapter done for the next multi-chapter story for this series. I hope you all enjoy it! I would also like to thank everyone who's read and commented on my other stories. I love you guys :)**

* * *

 **Truth**

"Hey Dads, we uh have a question for the two of you…" Tristan stood in front of his parents, his five siblings standing behind him. Their youngest was still too young really, he was in his brother's arms.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They wondered what their children wanted to ask. All six of them looked nervous. It's the first time that their kids were having trouble coming up to their parents.

"What's up guys? You know you can ask us anything." Dean assured.

"We wanna know about the two of you…" Adrianna bit her lip.

"What about us?" Sam already figured out what they wanted to know. "Why don't we all sit in the dining room? This looks like it's going to take a while."

After everyone had settled down Sam repeated the question. Sam and Dean sat on one side while all six kids sat on the other.

Landon, one of the triplets placed Sam and Dean's childhood picture in front of them, "We wanna know about your relationship. How did you guys fall in love even though your brothers?"

Sam and Dean wondered when their kids would finally question them about their incestuous relationship. They never kept their relationship a secret. They were always honest to their children about who they were. They knew that they were not to talk to anyone outside their family about it. Now was finally the right time to explain. All their kids were old enough to understand. Onyx was the only one still too young, but if he ever had questions in the future Sam and Dean would happily explain themselves again.

Dean took a deep breath, "Okay, so you guys know of how we used to be hunters." All of them nodded. "Well we were raised to be that. Your grandmother, Mary was killed by a demon when your dad was a baby. I was four years old when it happened. Our father, your grandfather John made it his mission in life to find her killer. He raised us to not trust in anyone but each other."

"Your papa practically raised me, our dad was always gone. It was usually the two of us in some random town. Sometimes we stayed with some hunters that Dad trusted. Most of the time it was with your grandpa Bobby." Sam explained everything including his four years at Stanford and Jessica.

"When did you guys fall in love? Was it when you were teenagers?" Aiden asked.

Dean shook his head, "We were already adults when we admitted to each other that we loved one another. It was shortly after our father died, that our feelings for each other grew. It took us a while to tell the other though. Tris was four when we finally got together." Dean remembered those horrible four years without Sam.

"Why did it take so long?" Aiden looked confused. "Peanut was already four."

Sam looked at his husband, "It was complicated. Falling in love with your brother is not exactly normal. We were scared. I mean people found us weird because of how close we are. They had never seen siblings as close as we are. Only a few people understood. They weren't even surprised when we told them."

"We know it's wrong in society's eyes, but we don't care. We've never cared. We're not hurting anyone. For once in our lives we got what we wanted and that's each other and you guys. Your dad's been my world since he was born."

"And your papa has been mine. In a way we've been in love all our lives. It just took us growing up to see it." Sam smiled.

"I hope this doesn't change how you see us…" Dean bit his lip.

Five of their children shook their heads, Onyx smiled at his parents. The one year old was in his own little baby world. Anything their parents could've said was never going to change how much they loved their parents. In fact it made them love them even more. They went through so much and only had each other. They were thankful that they were raised by two loving parents that were there for them for everything. Something their fathers didn't have when they were children.

"Of course not!" Alyssa got up and hugged her parents. "We just wanted to know the full story. You only told us bits and pieces about your past life. We love you both so much." She gave them a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the bunch followed to do the same as their sister. Tears rolled down the brothers' cheeks as they stood up and pulled their children into their arms. The baby was cuddling into Sam's chest.

"Normal is overrated anyways. I love our weird family. Even though no one knows, you guys are heroes." Tristan smiled brightly.

Dean ruffled his seventeen year old son's hair, "It's okay Peanut. The right people know and that's all that matters."

"Papa!" Tristan tried to duck. "I'm a grown man. Peanut is a baby name."

Sam pulled him into his arms, "No matter how old you are, you'll always be our little Peanut."

"Daaad." Tristan groaned. "I'll be married with children and you'll still call me Peanut."

"You're right about that. So are you going to join us for dinner or are you hanging out with your friends tonight?" Dean missed his son being little.

"Yeah I'm staying in tonight." He smiled.

Sam and Dean were happy to hear that. They went to the kitchen to start dinner while the rest of them decided to watch a movie. It was their usual Friday night. After all these years, that never changed. The Winchester brothers laughed when they heard the usual argument about which movie to watch. They were happy their lives lead to this. There was nothing they would change.

 **The End**


End file.
